My Good Name
by prideandpredjy
Summary: Uncontrollable family, a handsome Englishman and an insult to Lizzy's intelligence. Oh and a little Shakespeare of course! Modern Day P&P with a terrible summary. Please review - this is my first time writing and I could really use some feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Had she not been so used to such displays, the sight of her four sisters would have made Lizzy laugh. Two of the aforementioned sisters were fighting to see through the key hole, one was trying to separate the two and the fourth simply looked on and rolled her eyes enough to make anyone's head spin, all this was of course in relative silence so as not to alert the parents. Lydia, Kitty, Jane and Mary – in that specific order – were trying to discern the cause of their Mothers excitement. In fact, their Mothers voice was growing louder by the second. Snippets of her ramblings could be heard – "millionaire!" … "Netherfield" … "our girls!"…"insufferable man!" The deep rumble of laughter that followed surprised no one, humour had long become James Bennet's coping mechanism for his wife's eccentricities.

What did surprise the girls was the sound of their fathers voices addressing them. "Daughters! Do join us! I'm sure you'll be much better equipped to hear the conversation on this side of the door than that, perhaps you may even help fight your mothers case! Well," he added with more laughter, "the younger ones will at least!". Lizzy winced slightly at his remark before entering

Ever the peace keeper, Jane broke the tense silence in the room.

"we could hear raised voices", understating things Jane, "is everything Okay?"

"oh Jane!" cried Fanny "dearest Jane! It is the most wonderful news! We are going to have new Neighbours!". This was followed by a beat of silence until Lydia bluntly asked the question on everyone's mind.

"if it's so wonderful, why the Hell are you crying?"

"Our new neighbours are the Bingleys. The millionaires!"

"And this upsets you?" questioned Lizzy, earning an annoyed glance from Fanny.

"Don't be ridiculous child. Why would that upset me? No no that is the wonderful part! But wait! It gets better, they have a son! A son in his late teens! Oh how lucky we are!"

"and pray tell them, Mrs Bennet, why you think this classes us as 'lucky'" interjected James.

"Well obviously" she started, with her own eye roll "he will date one of them and we will be connected with the Bingleys!" Lizzy decided for diplomacy's sake to ignore the real zinger there and go with the safe path of repeating the earlier question.

"So why did all of this make you cry?"

"Hmpf" was her mother's petulant response. " They arrive next week and your father, the insufferable man that he is, is refusing to visit them! If he doesn't call on them how will their son get to know one of you girls?"

"I of course suggested you visit them yourselves" their father stated, to which Fannys response was vehement.

"James! These are millionaires. It would be totally improper for them to meet unless their father introduced them, we have to make a good first impression". At this, much to their mothers ire, the daughters all fell about the place laughing, only Jane managed to keep her composure somewhat. Lizzy clutched the back of a chair.

"Mother! She exclaimed, "these people may be wealthy but they're not early nineteenth century landed gentry. Impropriety doesn't exist to that extent anymore. If you want to meet them just go yourself, but" she added in a more serious tone "do not try and set the son up on a date with one of us." Her mother's response was as predictable as it was painful.

"Well Lizzy, I'm sure if he was to date someone it wouldn't be you. Jane is simply beautiful and Lydia is so much more friendly." She began to build up steam "Perhaps if you changed a few things you could be pretty. I wish you would get some highlights or cut your hair like Kittys. And your nose is always stuck in a book! How many times must I tell you Lizzy? Men are intimidated by women who are smarter than them! Honestly its just not attractive. Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever catch a man, it's like you're not even trying!"

When the much anticipated arrival of the Bingley family did take place, Fanny Bennet had no choice but make the acquaintance herself. And that she did. The family had not been settled for 24 hours when she arrived on their doorstep with a plate of "homemade" brownies to welcome them.

She arrived home to regale the family with tales of the charming Louisa and Hurst Bingley, how they had welcomed her into their new home and introduced their son and daughter Charles and Caroline, Twins in fact. And oh! How handsome Charles was, and so well mannered! And the sophistication of Caroline! So stylish!

The entire scenario left Lizzy in no doubt that her Mother had, as usual embarrassed herself and her family. However, the delights of Fanny Bennet didn't stop there. On her way home she had stopped by the Forsters house and simply suggested they host a party for the neighbourhood the following weekend. The excuse she gave was to "kick start the summer". In reality it was an ideal opportunity to showcase her daughters to the young Bingley boy.

The atmosphere in the Forsters home was wonderful, everyone was really enjoying themselves. The effects of the champagne were becoming apparent and on the tip of everyone's tongue was the name "Bingley".

The eldest Bennet sisters were even having a great night. Jane had donned a silver blue halter neck that just touched her figure in all the right places and floated elegantly to the knee. Her hair had been curled and piled atop her head with some loose strands cascading down around her face. The entire look had an almost ethereal quality about it, Lizzy thought. Even in impossibly high heels she moved gracefully.

"You look so beautiful tonight Jane" Lizzy told her from the bottom of her heart. She watched as her modest older sister blushed prettily and repeated the sentiments directed at Lizzy this time. Lizzy simply smiled and rolled her eyes at Janes kindness. However Lizzy truly did look beautiful tonight.

An emerald green dress hung on her frame nicely, accentuating her small waist. She had even donned a pair of blood red heels – high enough to satisfy her Mother, Low enough so that she wasn't towering over others – for the occasion. Jane had insisted on letting her do her makeup and had a lot of fun creating a sultry dark eye and blood red lip. All in all Lizzy looked downright sexy.

"She's not lying you know" came a familiar voice. Lizzy turned to see her best friend grinning at her, "Lizzy Bennet you look HOT tonight". Lizzy just laughed and threw her arms around the girls shoulders.

"Charlotte! When did you get back from NYU?"

"Just this morning, I'm beat but how could I miss a chance to catch up with you and meet these new neighbours of ours? It's all I've heard about since I got home"

"HA" was Lizzys reply "trying Listening to Fanny on the topic morning noon and night. It's been driving me and Jane up the walls! I'm so glad you're home Char". Charlotte responded with another hug.

A hush descended within the Forsters home and Lizzy followed everyone's gaze to the front door. The Bingleys had arrived.

After a beat of silence everyone threw themselves back into the party in a bid to seem casual and unaffected by the presence of these much anticipated Millionaires. From her position at the back of the room Lizzy could easily observe the newcomers and did so with much interest. There were five in their party, since four of them had flaming red hair Lizzy deduced that these were the Bingley family and fifth member, a tall dark haired young man, must be a friend or relative.

"Darcy" Charlotte whispered close to her ear, causing goose bumps to form along her arms and neck.

"what?"

"Tall, dark and handsome over there, his name is Darcy. Or so my sources tell me. He's a close friend of Charles Bingley and is spending the summer with them. Owns a crazy amount of property back in England and now he, at 20 is being groomed to take over the family business. Some multi – million multi – national corporation company thing" she giggled "talks about millionaire! This guy blows the Bingley family out of the water all together!"

"England?" Lizzy queried about her main interest of Charlottes Intel.

"Well they're all British, the Bingleys too. You didn't know that?"

Lizzy had hardly time to marvel at Charlottes unwavering ability to have information on everyone around her in such a short time, when she was roughly pulled away from her friend. When she looked to see to whom the hand that was grasping her arm belonged, Lizzy found her mother determinedly dragging her and Jane to the other side of the room.

"Mother! What are you doing?" asked Lizzy, trying to keep her voice down.

"You both must" she panted "come and meet the Bingleys, before all the other girls!" Jane met Lizzys eyes and grimaced. They both gently removed Fanny's hands from their wrists and quietly followed her. The alternative wouldn't be worth the public confrontation and embarrassment that would follow.

All too late Lizzy realised that Fanny was not, as she thought leading them to the Bingley family, but rather directly to the son and his friend. On closer inspection his rather handsome, indeed beautiful but bored, sullen looking friend.

"Charles!" she cried as though she was 20 years old and he her best friend.

Credit must be awarded where credit is due though. Charles turned to her with a bright smile and polite greeting before enquiring about the "two young ladies accompanying her". A combination of charm and a wonderful British accent allowed him the get away with such a statement.

"Oh Charles!" Fanny started "these are my eldest daughters! This is Jane, my eldest. Jane is nineteen, isn't she beautiful? Everyone says she is the most beautiful girl for miles. Can you believe she's still single? And how lucky she's exactly your age! Well now I'll leave you kids to get to know each other!" she winked, oh my god thought Lizzy, she actually winked.

The entire group were left reeling from this spiel. Glancing around at the two beet red faces of her sister and Charles, and the rapid blinking of their other companion, Lizzy knew it was time for her to break the silence.

"So" she began "I think my mother might have forgotten to introduce me. I'm Lizzy, 18." She smiled "you're Charles of course, and you are?" she directed her question to the one who had yet to speak.

"Darcy" he muttered quickly as if he suddenly remembered that he was actually with other people, at a party. Charles rolled his eyes as if this was a usual occurrence and answered more fully.

"This is my best friend Will Darcy; he's actually a year older than me. He is going to be staying with my family for this summer." He reiterated Charlotte's sound information.

Jane carried an easy conversation with Charles while Darcy looked away and Lizzy observed him with interest. He was beautiful. That much was clear, and tall, taller than her in her heels even. His strong shoulder line and shirt sleeves, rolled to the elbows, showed a guy who looked after his body, his very nice body, Lizzy could only imagine.

It was his attitude however, that really captured her attention. What was his deal? He had spoken one word and then turned away. He wasn't in the least trying to appear as if he was enjoying himself. Hearing Bingley ask Jane to dance, Lizzy found some excuse to leave too, not wanting to be stuck alone with sullen, silent Darcy.

Standing by herself just outside a patio door, Lizzy took a breather from the chaos of the party. She closed her eyes and tried to tune out the blaring music and chatter behind her when two distinctly British voices floated towards her from inside.

"Will for God's sake have a drink, or a dance, anything! We're at a party for Gods sake!"

"Charles you know I don't find parties enjoyable. Besides, there's no one here that I'm remotely interested in socialising with". Lizzy rolled hers eyes at his snobby remark.

"Oh come on" Charles persisted "the people here are really nice. And there are some seriously gorgeous girls! Jane Bennet is just… She's like an Angel." Lizzy grinned "and what about her sister Lizzy? She is really good looking too. You should at least talk to her." Lizzy started, blushed and leaned in to hear the response.

"Yes" Darcy said after a pause "she is absolutely stunning, even more beautiful than Jane if you don't mind me saying. Regardless I would be willing to bet there's not a lot going on in that pretty head of hers. Even the name; Lizzy. You know I couldn't tolerate spending time with someone so unintelligent." As Charles began to protest, Lizzy moved to sit on a bench further away in the garden.

What was that?! It was the longest speech Lizzy had heard him make for sure. His voice was utterly sensual. Calm and deep and… British and he said she was attractive! More beautiful than Jane even! Lizzy couldn't even begin to comprehend such a statement. She didn't dwell on it too long however, considering his other remarks. How dare he just assume she was unintelligent?! Intelligence was a trait Lizzy really prided herself on and who –

"My apologies, I didn't realise there was anyone out here" Lizzy was startled from her reverie by a voice. That voice. She looked up.

"Darcy?" she asked stupidly and he simply nodded and turned to leave "wait." She said "take a seat. I really don't mind, it's pretty hectic in there". He silently consented and sat beside her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth" Lizzy blinked three times.

"It's Lizzy"

"I prefer Elizabeth" Lizzy arched an eyebrow. So he thought he could intimidate her?

"You prefer Elizabeth?"

"I do"

"And what, may I ask do you gain from choosing a name for me?" He simply shrugged but Lizzy did not let up ""But he that filches from me my good name ,Robs me of that which not enriches him, And makes me poor indeed."" His jaw hit quite comically hit the floor and Lizzy moved in for the kill. She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially "It's Shakespeare Darcy, he was actually English, you know" His skin turned puce.

"I recognised the quote Elizabeth, I simply did not expect…"

"A poor unintelligent cretin like myself to be well versed in Shakespeare?" She suggested as he suddenly paled only to turn pink with embarrassment at his candid remark being overheard. She kindly took pity on him and changed the subject. "However, if you insist on calling me by my full name, I suppose should I call you William?"

"It's actually Fitzwilliam, but no. Will is fine."

Lizzy laughed gently and rose to her feet. She moved to stand directly before him. He looked up at her from his seated position, her green eyes staring deep into his grey ones. Seriously who has grey eyes on top of everything else? A small, mischievous smile crept across Lizzys face.

"Goodnight Fitzwilliam" This time he arched one eyebrow, surprised at her.

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

Lizzy turned and walked away. Both were left trying to understand what had just occurred and ignore whatever it was they could feel when the other spoke their full name…


	2. Chapter 2

Despite last night's being a late one, Lizzy was up and out the door for her morning run before anyone else had stirred. That being said everyone else had good reasons for sleep. Kitty and Lydia were dealing with the after effects of the party. Mrs, Bennet had was no doubt exhausted from all her effusions regarding certain millionaires… and Mr Bennet was no doubt exhausted from dealing with her. Jane on the other hand was, Lizzy would put money in it, dreaming about a certain red haired British boy who had captured her attention.

Both Lizzy's warm up and her grin faltered at this thought. Not that it was anyway unpleasant but rather it brought to mind the reason she herself could not sleep last night. The other British boy… Man… Condescending and regrettably beautiful creature. Fitzwilliam, she mused, despite deciding to use the name to spite him, Lizzy found she rather liked the way it sounded.

Taking her pace up a notch Lizzy once again replayed the night in her head; his rude dismissive comment to her friend, his patronising insistence on calling her Elizabeth, her calling him out on it… then something went awry. She had walked away feeling victorious in one-upping him yet oddly unsettled. A small part of her wanted to turn around a go back to the surprisingly engaging individual – if it were only to argue more or perhaps discuss Shakespeare. Perhaps her initial judgement had been harsh. Perhaps he simply comes off badly when you first meet him. Deciding to wait till they next met to form a concrete opinion, Lizzy put Fitzwilliam Darcy out of her head.

The street end was 100m away, cutting into a sharp 90 degree turn – off. Setting this as her goal Lizzy set off at a sprint, putting every ounce of frustration and unanswered questions into the run. She was only 10 meters away when someone else came flying towards her around the corner. Someone big, someone fast, and all too late she realised; someone British. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

They were both moving too fast.

"Shit!" he cried out, stumbling with his arms thrown out in front of him. As Lizzy attempted to dodge his failing body she stubbed her toe falling sideways into to road just as a car was making the bend. She was falling, the car was speeding and she couldn't right herself – suddenly a strong hand gripped her forearm and pulled her into a solid, surprisingly steady body.

"Elizabeth are you okay!?" He asked her frantically. Once again green eyes stared deep into grey ones. For that one second their bodies were pressed together, faces inches apart. The sound of an angry car horn broke their reverie.

"What" Lizzy demanded angrily pushing away from him, "were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" He responded coldly "are you referring to me just saving your life Elizabeth? I Believe the appropriate sentiment is 'Thank You' though perhaps you are not familiar with common courtesy here in the United States?"

Lizzy's eyes narrowed in on her opponent.

"Fitzwilliam" she began in a composed, level tone, elongating his name. "Had you not been foolish enough to come around that corner at such a speed, I never would have fallen into the street. However", she raised her voice as he tried to cut in "I'm sure you feel the blame lies elsewhere so we may call it moot point and I thank you for the … noble act of saving my life" she allowed herself a brief grin. "as for manners, all I can do I apologise. I can only assume that with nothing going on in this 'pretty little head' of mine, my manners aren't as irreproachable as your own. Good day."

She turned and walked away leaving a slightly shamefaced Fitzwilliam in her wake. Shamefaced and thoroughly nonplussed. For the second time in 24hrs Elizabeth Bennet had turned her back on him – not something he was used to – and walked away leaving him speechless and slightly in awe.

Lizzy stormed into her house to find that the family had risen.

"Lizzy" Jane was the first to greet her with a warm but concerned smile "you're home faster than usual, is everything okay? Were you too tired to run?"

"I'm fine" she replied sharper then she intended "I'm sorry, I stopped sooner than planned, I fell" on seeing the look of panic of her sister's face she hurriedly continued "well when I say I fell, I mean, I didn't fall, I nearly fell. I eh, collided with Darcy…" she caught everyone's attention with this statement.

"As in billionaire Darcy ?" exclaimed Kitty.

"HOT billionaire" Lydia input.

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Charles' friend" Jane added dreamily.

"The boy with the audacity to insult your intelligence?" her father asked sternly over the top of his newspaper.

"The attractive eligible young man who though you were somewhat attractive last night ?" Fanny demanded.

Lizzy sighed. Why had she told them about his comments? A moment of madness. "yes" she replied, "yes, yes, yes and yes" nodding to each questioner in turn. "anything else?"

Her mother rose slowly from her seat.

"yes young lady, as a matter of fact I do have something to add." Fanny was flushing with anger "this boy, this wealthy influential boy by some miracle believed you were beautiful last night. Now you waltz in here and tell me you met him in the street looking like THAT! You are red, you are sweaty, your hair is abominable. How could you do such a thing? Don't you even care about securing this boys attentions?"

Lizzy stared open mouthed as her mother shook her head dramatically and left the room with her hand over hers eyes.

No one spoke so Lizzy herself began with "What the actual –"

She was cut off by a shriek that she would recognise anywhere as her Mother's. They all rushed towards the sound to find Fanny in the living room, staring at her mobile phone. She looked up at them her eyes gleaming.

"We are saved! Oh this is simply wonderful! Oh my Jane I just KNOW this is all for you!" she was making no sense. Lydia leaned forward and grabbed the phone from her and read the message aloud-

"Fanny" she began in a terrible impression of a British accent "it was lovely meeting your family last night. The younger ones were particularly spirited. Myself and Hurst must fly home this weekend to tie up a few loose ends. The kids will have the house to themselves and as they have expressed interest in your daughters we would like to extend an invitation to Jane and Lizzy to keep them company for a few days. Let me know if this suits. Louisa Bingley"

"I'm not going" Lizzy said straight off the bat

"Lizzy!" fanny replied "you will go, end of discussion. You must distract the others while Jane gets to know Charles."

"oh but mother I – " Jane began.

"But nothing Jane dear!" Fanny cut her off. "I will not let Lizzy ruin this with her selfishness. You will have a wonderful time." She smiled fondly at her eldest daughter who smiled apologetically at Lizzy.

Lizzy returned a small 'it's okay' smile before walking away from her dysfunctional, borderline psychotic Mother. That woman really was the limit.

So it seemed a weekend with the neighbours was on the horizon. The Fitzwilliam Dacry inclusive neighbours. This would be interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of – to use Fanny Bennet's words – "operation Netherfield" arrived all too soon, bringing heavy downpours of rain with it. Lizzy felt utterly justified in interpreting this as a bad omen, a sign if you will, that their little slumber party at Netherfield was a very bad idea.

"Lizzy you're being silly" Jane admonished gently as she tried to pull her sister out of her bed. "we are supposed to leave in a hour and you haven't packed or showered, c'mon give your poor old sister a break here!" Lizzy poked her head out.

"Firstly; you are only one year older than me Janie dear. Secondly; feel free to leave without me. I am perfectly happy to stay in this rather cosy bed all weekend" she disappeared under the blankets once again.

"please Lizzy I don't want to go alone"

"I'm sure Bingley wants you alone" her muffled reply earned her a whack on head. She reappeared rubbing it with her hand and grumbling "love makes you violent apparently". Jane shot her a death glare.

"I am not in love with anyone"

"Jane you haven't put your phone down all week! And I know you haven't been just 'checking Instagram'" Lizzy snickered.

"Fine, I have been texting Charlie a little. That means nothing we're just friends and you are coming with me!"

"Make me"

"MOTHE-" Jane began.

"sshhhhhshshhshs! What are you doing?" Lizzy hissed.

"Think about it Lizzy; if you don't come to Netherfield our Mother will have you for breakfast. She'll make some alone time with Will feel like a holiday in the sun" Jane teased.

"hey hey hey" Lizzy hastened to reply "I don't care about Darcy's presence. This whole weekend just …inconveniences me" she finished lamely.

Jane however could see right through her little sister. To her, it was as clear as day that Lizzy was affected by Will Darcy, unfortunately she seemed a little more negatively affected than Jane would like at the moment. She hoped this weekend could change that.

"We're leaving in 45 minutes" she said as sternly as she could manage.

"I won't be ready" Lizzy retorted stubbornly "you drive ahead. I'll wait for the rain to stop and then I'll walk over"

"it's a two mile walk Lizzy!"

"it's only a two mile walk Jane!"

"always so stubborn…"

"Yes" Lizzy grinned triumphantly "I'm going to shower, see you this evening" at that she ran out of the room before Jane could protest.

"Be careful when you walk over!" she called adding a fond "never change Lizzy" under her breath.

The skies cleared at around 3:30 that afternoon and Lizzy decided to make her way to Netherfield. Lizzy loved the outdoors and despite a slight sense of foreboding, she actually enjoyed the walk. That is until she was half way there and once again, the heavens opened.

"shit" she muttered as the rain quickly began to soak through to her skin. "why?" yelled at the sky "why are you raining in June? Urgh," finished with the melodramatics, she broke into a light jog in an attempt to reach her destination quicker.

It didn't help. The rain thickened and by the time she reached the Bingley house she resembled a cold, wet, shivering cat.

She ran the final length until she reached the front door and rang the doorbell three times in quick succession.

She could hear it chime elegantly throughout the house and watched - through the window beside the door - as the people within were alerted to her presence.

The door was flung open by an incredulous Charles and Lizzy did not even wait for an invitation to step onto the dry mat of the front hall. She looked up at the faces of those surrounding her; Jane – concerned, Charles – shocked, Caroline (presumably) – disgusted.

"sorry" Lizzy began "it wasn't raining when I left… the skys just opened out of nowhere… I tried to run but you know… I still got pretty wet…. Ehhhm" she was feeling pretty awkward "could I have a towel maybe?"

"oh yes!" her simple request spurred Charles into action "yes of course! Perhaps you would like a shower? I mean I'm not suggesting you need to shower! I just thought erm… will I show you to your room and you can decide what to do from there?" He was flustered and adorable, perfect for Jane Lizzy thought fondly.

"Thanks Charles, you're so sweet" she smiled and threw a grin a Jane who blushed "that would be great." She turned to his sister "we haven't met but I'm Janes sister, Lizzy. I'm so sorry for getting water and mud in your hall like this" she added as she noticed the puddle forming at her feet.

Caroline simply looked Lizzy over once and nodded.

"Come on Lizzy, I'll show you your room" Charles headed towards the stairs and motioned for her to follow him. Lizzy winced as she began to walk and her shoes squelched. "Don't worry about it" Charles reassured her but as she was half way up the stairs she could hear a distinctly malicious, high pitched giggle bring her. Instantly Lizzy knew, Caroline Bingley would not be her friend.

"This is where you'll be sleeping" Charles brought her to a door upstairs. "Jane is just down the hall and Will is right across from you" he told her indicating to the relevant doors "I think he's in the shower now but you'll see him later. Caroline and I are on the next floor" he happily pointed towards the ceiling. "the room is en suite, towels and everything are inside."

"Thanks Charles" she smiled.

"It's Charlie" he grinned "I'll leave you to it"

Eager to be in at hot shower Lizzy closed the door behind her, threw her bag at the foot of the bed and immediately stripped down to her underwear, leaving her sodden clothes in a pile on the floor.

She dashed over to the door of the en suite and pulled it open, only to find the small bathroom not only already full of steam but occupied by another, a man, a British man with only a towel around his waist.

"Elizabeth!" he spluttered. They both froze, quickly and appreciatively taking in the others form before both realising how scantily clad they were.

"oh shit!" Lizzy cried, now not knowing where to look. She retreated into the bedroom "I'm sorry I must be in the wrong room" she muttered, mortified.

"no no" he replied quickly "I'm sorry the shower in my room broke so I came in here… I didn't think you would be here so soon because of the rain… why are you wet?" Lizzy simply arched an eyebrow "right, rain you walked here in the rain?" he asked incredulous. Lizzy sighed and tried not to laugh.

"Fitzwilliam we're both practically naked" she stated rather bluntly as he blushed "I'm wet and cold, do you mind if I take a shower now?" suddenly he assumed the aloof, arrogant stance she had come to associate with him.

"of course" he muttered with all the dignity he could muster and went to leave the room.

"Fitzwilliam" she called once again, he turned back rather warily "we have to start meeting under more normal circumstances" he blushed once again but nodded coolly.

As he left the room Lizzy couldn't stop the girlish giggle that escaped her as she thought back over all she had seen… Fitzwilliam Darcy is in great shape, she mused.

Unbeknownst to Lizzy, the man himself was in the other side of the door, dying of embarrassment but unable to get the image of Elizabeth Bennet in her underwear out of his head. Upon hearin a rather musical giggle from within the room, he wished the ground would simply open up and swallow him.

**A.N; Just want to clarify a few things were actually clear in my first draft of chapter 1 but I accidently left out; This takes place during the Summer holidays, Jane just completed her first year of college, Lizzy will start college this coming semester, Ivy League perhaps, she graduated with straight A's, Bingley is the same as Jane, Darcy is a year above him.**

**I hope you like my little story. It's simply light hearted and playful at the minute, I'm just testing the fanfic waters if you will! Let me know what you think or where you think I should take this. Thank you for taking the time to read "My good name" I write it with a smile on my face – when I have the time that is!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy took a deep breath before walking through the door behind which she heard voices.

"Lizzy!" Jane stood from her seat beside Charlie to welcome her warmly. "how are you feeling? I hope you didn't get a cold" Lizzy laughed gently at the crease forming on her sister's forehead.

"I think I can handle a little rain Janie" she smiled as Jane returned to Charlie's side. Lizzy looked around for somewhere to sit, Jane and Charlie – Chane? Jarlie?, she would have to work on that – were occupying the two-seater sofa while Caroline lay out across the three-seater. Since it seemed like Caroline had no intention of moving, Lizzy opted for the only seat remaining; the floor. Sitting with her back against the foot of the armchair that Darcy –who was glued to an iPad- was in she quickly took out the book she had brought.

She had only just opened up the much worn pages of Austen's "Emma" when the voice behind her interrupted her.

"What are you reading?" he enquired quietly, just as Jane and Charlie left to order the take away for this evening . In answer she simply flipped the book over to show him the cover.

"Are you a fan of Austen?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"yes" she answered, turning to find him leaning forward intently. "Fitzwilliam" she whispered this time, "Why are you whispering?"

He blushed – he does that a lot Lizzy mused – and quickly glanced over at Caroline before looking away and sinking back into the seat. Interested, Lizzy followed the direction of his glance and made eye contact with a scowling Caroline.

"Will what are you two talking about?" she demanded.

"Jane Austen" he replied with a sigh.

"oh!" she sat up "that model from New York who got dropped from the DKNY shoot because she was high all time? I know all about her, it's so important to keep up to date with current affairs don't you think Will?"

The room was silent for a moment until Darcy answered.

"Yes Caroline" he deadpanned "it is."

The girl in question lay back down after throwing a smug look at Lizzy, who couldn't contain her laughter any longer and was betrayed by a giggle – earning a death glare from Caroline.

"Will" she simpered and Lizzy had to once again fight back her laughter and Caroline's false, girlish tone "could you be a dear and rub my back? Your massages are just heavenly" she batted her eyelids.

"Um… Er … I don't recall ever giving you a massage Caroline" he mumbled.

"oh well I suppose I must have heard that from someone else… is that a no?"

"I have an idea" Lizzy butt in cheerfully.

"and what would that be Liz?" Caroline spat

"why don't you give Darcy a massage?" she asked sweetly, hearing Darcy groan quietly and watching Caroline's eyes light up.

"What a wonderful idea Liz!" the red head sang as she all but pounced on Darcy, despite his protests.

"no! Caroline no please! I really don't-"

"will!" she admonished playfully from behind him "you work too hard! Your shoulders are so tense!"

Lizzy sat back on her elbows, book disgarded, watching the comedy show before her.

For every death glare Darcy sent her, she returned a smug grin.

"Caroline!" he raised his voice enough for her to stop.

"Yes Will?"

"I eh … I think she should get a massage now" he pointed his chin at Lizzy.

"WHAT?" both girls demanded.

"yes" replied looking thoughtfully at Lizzy "it's just she seems so tense and well you're just so talented. Caroline glowed, not noticing the wickedly humorous glint in his eyes. Lizzy did. Interesting, she thought, Playful Fitzwilliam?

"thank you Will" Caroline replied, placing her hand on her heart as she sat on the arm of his seat, ignoring the fact that he slid away from her. "it's not a talent really, it's simply that I'm such a caring person" she announced "I'm told my caring nature shines through in everything I do" she simpered. Lizzy nearly gagged, Darcy grinned.

"I really feel" she continued, demanding their attention "that it is one of the most important qualities for a girl, specifically a girl_friend _to have" Darcy paled, Lizzy giggled.

"And what else, pray tell us should the ideal girlfriend have?" Lizzy enquired mischievously.

"Well" she began, standing up for emphasis "a good figure obviously, flawless skin, good teeth and healthy hair" she finished with a flick of her long red locks before seating herself firmly in Darcy's lap.

He immediately jumped and she landed on the floor.

"oooh sorry Will, I wasn't watching where I was going"

"Intelligence" was his only reply.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused.

"A girl should, if at all possible, be intelligent" he stated quietly.

"OH of course!" she jumped up "oh I couldn't bear it if I were unintelligent! And for a man to come home to an unintelligent wife" she pouted "how awful"

"I agree" he said looking at Lizzy, who finally decided to intervene.

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously "A man shouldn't have to come home to an unintelligent wife? Are you somehow suggesting that only women could possibly be unintelligent? And why should this hypothetical woman be stuck at home anyway? Why isn't she out working? I'm not a feminist Darcy, by any stretch of the imagination, but this is not the middle ages"

"We should do Karaoke!" Caroline shouted, having lost interest after 'Hypothetically'. The other two ignored her.

"That's not what I meant" he said tersely.

"So what did you mean?" Lizzy threw back at him.

"I have such a lovely voice Will" again, Caroline was ignored.

"I was simply saying that personally, I could never be with someone who wasn't as intelligent as I am!"

"I understand" Lizzy replied with her hands held up in mock surrender "perfect Darcy wants a perfect girl"

"No! You're wilfully misunderstanding me!" he exclaimed

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feeeeel you" Caroline screeched.

Jane and Charlie re-entered.

"Chinese food is on its way everyone. What did we miss?" he asked cheerfully as he took in Caroline's 'singing' and the irritated glares between Darcy and Lizzy.

"Nothing" they both spat.

"Whoa" he grinned "doesn't feel like nothing guys. Hey Lizzy what did you do to get Will so riled up? He's not one to lose his cool so easily." Darcy shot his friend a withering look before resuming his seat and taking up his iPad once again.

"Lizzy did nothing!" Caroline screeched "_I _ gave Will a massage" she glowed.

"Just be careful Lizzy. When Will does get angry, Lions and tigers and bears (oh my!) cower before him" he teased his friend and followed Jane to front door to pay the Chinese food delivery man.

Lizzy walked over to Darcy and spoke softly, one eyebrow arched.

"So Fitzwilliam, you have a fault after all?"

He shrugged but made no reply. Lizzy sighed and moved. Apparently playful Darcy was gone again.

**A.N Maybe Caroline is a little over the top but what can I say? She made me giggle! Hope you enjoyed **


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy tossed and turned in her unsurprisingly luxurious and comfortable bed. She had never been a good sleeper.

Tonight however, she had something else on her mind. She couldn't get her conversation – more like argument – with Fitzwilliam out of her head. Firstly; the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had actually jumped down his throat at a comment that wasn't even his.* But, she reasoned, he did agree with it. Then again she may have twisted his words…. Urgh she was going around in circles. Lizzy hated being wrong.

She glanced at the bedside clock – 1:30am

Throwing the bedclothes off she decided to get a drink of water, maybe some tea even.

Leaving the room she noticed his – Fitzwilliam's – door was ajar. This brought to mind the other thing that had been bothering her.

Lizzy was enjoying this little game they had going, using each other's full names. However, she had noticed that neither he nor she were willing to do so when other people could hear them… it was as it had become something private. Lizzy wasn't too sure how she felt about having something private with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

With this train of thought, her mind was flooded with images of Darcy just out of the shower…

Goddamnit! Why did someone she clashed with so frequently have to be so bloody attractive? She grimaced and pushed the kitchen door open.

There was someone already inside. Of course there was someone already inside.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was sitting on a high stool, eating ice – cream. Wearing – yes you've guessed it – nothing but pyjama bottoms.

"Why is he always shirtless?" she wondered,

"oh I'm sorry Elizabeth" he said surprised. SHIT. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "do you want me to get shirt…"

"no no!" she rushed, becoming flustered. "no you're great. I mean good the way you are, that is, I'm okay. You know, if you're okay…" she cringed. "sorry. I'm kind of incoherent at this time of night. I wasn't expecting to meet anyone"

"Bad sleeper?"

"yeah I always have been. You?" he nodded, affirmative.

"A more recent development"

Since it seemed that was all the explanation she would get, Lizzy shrugged her shoulders, located a bowl and helped herself to some ice cream too. It was good.

Nothing more passed between the two until he finished his ice cream and bid her a good night.

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

Once he left, Lizzy's eyes narrowed in on the bowl he had left unwashed on the counter beside her. Well that says a lot, she thought wryly.

Sighing she brought both dishes to the sink and washed and dried them before returning to bed for a restless night. What an interesting, irritatingly inconsistent boy.

Rising again at a more appropriate time, Lizzy donned her running gear, surprised to find everyone, bar Caroline, already in the kitchen.

"Morning Lizzy" Jane smiled sleepily, "heading out for your run?" Lizzy replied that she was to which Charlie said.

"Are you really?" as if it was an alien concept "Well so is Will! You two should run together!" Lizzy had not even formed a reply in her head when she heard a rather aggressive;

"No" from Darcy.

Everyone turned to look at him, kitted out in Nike gear, a blush spreading across his features. Lizzy arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"I just… I um" he spluttered "I want to leave right now and um… you haven't had any breakfast" he mumbled and all but sprinted from the room.

Well, Lizzy thought, that was a pathetic excuse to avoid spending time with me. Were she not so sleep deprived, she might be a little hurt.

Outside however, Darcy was pounding it out on the pavement, having inner arguments with himself. This girl was intelligent, witty and beautiful. Everything he found attractive. Good God he felt like a moth to a flame. But it was impossible. He just couldn't pursue her. It wouldn't work. It couldn't work. He had made a resolve last night to keep away from her. In two months he would be back in England. He would easily forget about her, after all, she's only a girl.

Lizzy arrived back after her own run to find another car in the driveway. Her blood ran cold. It was her Mother's car.

She raced into the living room to see Fanny and Lydia Bennet, quite at home, screeching about God knows what.

Jane was cringing, Charlie was smiling good naturedly and Caroline was throwing wicked conspiratorial glances at Darcy, who was frowning.

"Mother" Lizzy panted as she tried to catch her breath "what are you doing here?" aside from making a fool of yourself, she added silently.

"Lizzy there you are" she replied somewhat distastefully "I called over to see if you kids were okay. Of course everyone is perfect over here" she cooed at Charlie whose eyebrows shot up "except you Lizzy!" she continued disparagingly, much to everyone's shock "just look at you" she sighed "all red and sweaty. What am I going to do with you?"

"Mother please" Jane tried "Lizzy just came in from a workout"

"I know that Jane, I'm simply saying that she looks unattractive. Whatever must poor Will here think of you?" she turned expectantly to Darcy.

Lizzy thought she would die. Darcy opened and closed his mouth, tryingnto find an appropriate response to her ludicrous mother.

"Mother!" Lizzy said rather firmly. "That is enough; I'm going to take a shower."

As she turned to leave she cringed at the sound of Fanny apologise profusely for her daughters "wild behaviour".

Lizzy was strong, there wasn't a lot she couldn't handle. However, when her own mother treated her like this, tears were never far away.

Back in the living room, Fanny had moved onto complimenting the house while Caroline leaned over to Will.

"As daft as she is" she whispered "I'm inclined to agree with the Mother. Did you see the state of Lizzy? She looked positively ghastly! I mean I know you'll agree with me when I say she has never exactly been what one would call 'good looking'" she sneered "but that appearance just tops it all off!"

"I disagree"

"What do you mean?" she spluttered. He sighed resignedly.

"I disagree with everything you just said. Firstly, Lizzy" he used her nickname for the first time, he didn't care for it "is without competition the prettiest" understating it Will "girl I've met" Caroline gasped "and secondly, I thought she looked great. She's obviously in great shape and the exercise made her eyes… sparkle"

He excused himself from the room. Leaving a disgusted Caroline in his wake.

Lizzy re-entered somewhat apprehensively to find her Mother and Lydia were just leaving. Lydia broke away from her iPhone to speak for the first time.

"Have a party" she said, almost demanded, to Charlie.

"ummm what?"

"A house warming party. But set up the garden so that people could dance"

"Lydia!" Lizzy exclaimed "you can't just demand things like that!" could her family mortify them anymore? She was suddenly glad that Darcy wasn't around to hear this, she could only imagine what he thought of her family already.

Lydia simply shrugged.

"No no, it's fine" Charlie assured her "that sounds like a great idea Lydia, we'll say it to our parents" Lizzy noticed the glare Caroline shot at her brother.

"Okay we must be off!" Fanny sang. Why was she putting on the posh accent? "Enjoy your final night here! Oh, and before I forget, when you get home your Father's old assistant Colin will be at home too, such a charming young man!"

Lizzy groaned internally, she had heard a lot about this Colin from her Father. If his reports were true, the boy was anything but charming.

**A.N - *Kmart92 I used your words here, felt like a good idea.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favourite and reviewed, it makes me feel good!**


	6. Chapter 6

"… yes this of course is the iPhone4s, Yes of course Lady Catherine has the latest generation, but of course she decided - unsurprisingly given her altruistic, ever condescending nature – to give me her this one when she was finished with it. Now don't get me wrong, I of course could have afforded to purchase my own iPhone, given my more than satisfactory pay check as Lady Catherine's PA. However I did feel that it would be quite an honour to use the same phone which has, I have no doubt, carried many highly important phone calls and text messages. Lady Catherine is of course, up to date with the latest technologies, that is, of course very important for a woman of her status, yes I was even on her recommendation that I purchase a MacBook Pro. While this may, to you seem rather expensive and unattainable, my position as PA to Lady Catherine, of course, grants me to be able to think little of such expenses. You may sometime, if you wish, try to use it Elizabeth"

Lizzy blanched visibly. This man, Colin, had been rambling about God knows what for at least fifteen minutes without pause. Lizzy had long stopped listened but the use of her full name caught her attention immediately.

Only one other person called her that and when that person said it, it incited weird inexplicable reactions in her body, like goose bumps. When this man used it on the other hand, dragging out the "Eeeeeeeeee" and spitting on the "th", the only reaction it evoked was her gag reflex.

"How generous" she replied, forcing her face into a false smile. She neglected to mention that her father had in fact, gifted her with a MacBook Pro just weeks ago when she graduated with straight A's. "Please, call me Lizzy. Please"

"Oh yes, it is better for me to address you on a more intimate level" he glanced at her suggestively before placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm going to get a drink!" she jumped up off the couch they were sharing and all but ran to the kitchen.

Pouring herself a glass of cold water she leaned against the countertop and placed the glass against her forehead in an attempt to cool off and forget about the vile man in her living room.

She and Jane had arrived home from Netherfield to find the promised Colin Collins. He was short, scrawny, and always sweaty and greasy. He had "of course" initially been all over poor Jane, though their mother had been quick in assuring him that Jane was about to be "snatched up" but Lizzy on the other hand was "perpetually single".

Lizzy had barely a moment to roll her eyes and appreciate her mother's correct use or "perpetually" before she was assaulted by the attentions of Colin Collins.

She shuddered at the thought. The man made her wish she was back playing hide-and-seek at Netherfield. She grinned to herself. That is how she had come to think of her last day and night with the Bingleys and Darcy. Charlie and Jane constantly seeking each other out, Darcy avoiding Caroline (and herself too she suspected), Caroline trying to follow Darcy around, and Lizzy hiding from everyone.

Yes, she though resignedly, anything was better than the horrible boy she had just walked away from.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her giggling youngest sisters; Lydia and Kitty entering the room.

"Sooooooo"Kitty began

"How are things with Colin" Lydia finished and they both erupted in laughter at Lizzy expense.

"guess." She replied, grimacing.

"Why is he even here anyway?" Lydia huffed "has he never heard of a hotel? Or better yet, why didn't he just stay in merry old England with that broad he's in love with!" more giggles.

"He came back to America specifically to visit Dad" Mary answered, having silently entered the room. "He says he owes Dad a debt of gratitude for giving him his first PA job, he feels that without Dad's recommendation he wouldn't have gotten his current job"

"That's just stupid" Lydia replied bluntly. Mary rolled her eyes.

"It's admirable" she snapped.

"He's an idiot"

"He's nice!" Mary was growing red, Lizzy was about to rescue her when Kitty inadvertently did just that.

"So who's the Lady he's harping on about?" she wondered aloud. "He's talked about her no stop but I still have no idea.

"She's his boss, clearly" Lizzy began "I gather she is extremely wealthy, as in married to a Lord wealthy, coming from a very old family and inheriting a tonne of money. She doesn't work – she's a "socialite" and one of the very few left in England who are pretentious enough to demand to be called 'Lady'" Lizzy rolled her eyes. "not that I'm judging but-"

Her rant was cut off by a squeal from Lydia.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygoooooooood" she cried "you are NOT going to belieeeeeeve this!"

"What?" all three sisters demanded,

"Shandra just text me that Ana rang her to tell her that Clara told her that there is a ROCK BAND moving to town! They're called 'The regimentals' and apparently totally cute!"

Her phoned beeped again.

"Arrrrgh!" she cried "they're playing at the mall right know! We HAVE to go! Come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" she begged.

"What is all this squealing?" the rather crooked nose of Collins appeared around the door "I must say it's rather undignified. Lady Catherine always says, and I of course agree wholeheartedly, that young ladies such as yourself should be seen not head, I really feel-"

"Colin!" Lydia cried dramatically putting her hand to his mouth "stop right there! We are taking yo to a concert!"

"Hmmmm, what sort of music?" he asked suspiciously.

"Classical" she replied solemnly "of course" barely concealing her wicked grin.

"Lizzy" he turned to her, bile began to rise in her throat are you going?"

She nodded before dashing out of the room to drag Jane along for moral support.

The party travelled to Meryton Mall in two cars, driven by Jane and Colin. Once at the Mall Mary quickly detached herself from the group while Colin practically glued himself to Lizzy's side.

Hearing no music or seeing no crowds in the main entrance where such impromptu concerts usually took place, they assumed they had missed 'The regimentals'. Lydia however, was undeterred.

"There!" she all but shouted, pointing dramatically at a small group of young girls, surrounding four tall boys, probably in their late teens.

She elbowed her way through the unsuspecting girls, followed eagerly by Kitty and warily by her older sisters.

"Hi there" she batted her eyelids "Lydia Bennet"

The tallest boy turned to her immediately and grinned.

"George Wickham" he replied smoothly "these are Denny, Michaels, and Ray" he waved at the guys in question who were otherwise occupied "and who are the rest of you?" he inquired turning to the rest of their group.

"These are my sisters" Lydia put in, trying to keep his attention "Jane, Kitty and Lizzy. This is our errr… friend Colin" she finished.

"well it's lovely to meet you all" he focused on Lizzy in particular.

"You're British." She stated, more so than asked. He laughed easily.

"Yes" he replied "the accent is pretty unmistakable."

Lydia captured his attention once again, leaving Lizzy to her thoughts. She ran her eyes over George Wickham. He was indeed "cute", blond haired, blue eyes, pretty tall and well built, not so much as Darcy, actually he's the exact opposite of Darcy – whoa, bad line of thought. Actually, what was with all the Brits Lately? She wondered. There was Colin, this great Lady Catherine, Darcy and of course –

"Charles" Jane breathed beside her. Lizzy jumped. Had she spoken out loud? Following Janes gaze she realised that the boy in question was actually there, making his way over. Darcy in tow.

They reached the group and Charles went straight to Jane's side. Lizzy grinned; that boy was head over heels already.

"Elizabeth" came a voice from behind her, one that she had come to know all too well. She turned slowly, wondering what mood this confusing boy would be in today.

"Fitzwilliam" she replied guardedly.

"How are you?" he asked almost hesitantly. He seemed sincere.

"I'm good" Lizzy smiled and he visibly relaxed.

"So what brings you here today?"

"oh" Lizzy laughed a little awkwardly "Lydia wanted to meet…" she gestured towards her younger sisters and the other boys behind her.

Darcy followed the direction of her gesture. The effects were immediate.

He straightened up, becoming taller and more intimidating than Lizzy would have thought possible. However the thing the truly caught her attention was the look of pure, unadulterated hatred etched in every crevice of his lovely face.

She followed his gaze to see Wickham shrinking away from the glare. He nodded. Darcy turned and stormed away, Bingley hurrying after him.

What the actual Fu-


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzy stared at his tensed back as he continued to storm away. She was just beginning to turn towards this Wickham character when Darcy stopped moving and swivelled back around, making eye contact with Lizzy. Charles, who had been struggling to catch up with him crashed straight into the taller boy's chest.

Darcy pushed him aside with one hand, as easily as if he were knocking a fly off his shirt.

Still glaring at Lizzy he began to storm back towards her.

Lizzy quickly broke eye contact and glanced around at the others around her. Everyone else was apparently seeing what she was seeing. They were all focused in on Darcy with varied expressions of shock, horror and confusion. Her gaze lingered on George in particular who was slowly backing away from the scene.

Her observations were broken as she suddenly felt a strong hand grip her upper arm firmly.

They had moved twelve feet from the group before she even registered that he was towing her away.

"Darcy!" she hissed, struggling to free her arm. He ignored her attempts and stayed moving until they had turned a corner. Stopping, he roughly swung her around to face him before finally letting go.

Neither spoke. They simply glared at each other. Lizzy felt her arm begin to smart where he had grabbed her and unconsciously tried to sooth it with her other hand. His eyes quickly flicked down to her arm. His expression softened and he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, surprising her. She ignored him.

"WHAT was that about?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked innocently, stalling for time.

"Don't mess with me Darcy, you know what."

He sighed, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his temples, he leaned against the wall behind him.

When he opened his eyes he suddenly looked so much younger than before. He looked uncertain, afraid almost. Still he didn't speak. Lizzy felt her anger begin to wane.

"Don't make me start quoting Shakespeare at you" she threatened gently.

A ghost of a smile appeared around his lips but he closed his eyes again. Lizzy tried once more.

"Fitzwilliam…" was all she said this time. It worked. He slowly opened his eyes. "You know that boy, George, don't you?" at the mention of that name Darcy straightened up, anger clouding his expression. He nodded curtly.

Lizzy waited for him to elaborate. He did not.

"Why did you drag me away?" she questioned quietly. Moments ticked by.

"He's a bad person, Elizabeth." He quietly replied, finally. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "stay away from him." He said louder, more forcefully.

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to" he retorted coldly. Her eyebrows moved even further up her forehead, his mercuriality would never cease to amaze her

"Excuse me?" she spluttered "you've just dragged me - with near brute force I might add - away from my family and new friends, refused to talk and then when you finally do say something, or rather demand something, you expect me to just follow your orders, no questions asked?" she was incredulous "I mean COME ON! I'm 18 years old! What do you take me for?" she glared up at him, determined not to let his size intimidate her.

"Look" he replied coolly "I've said what I needed to say. Wickham is a bad egg. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him. I have my reasons, but what I do not have is any obligation to share them with you."

"I'm beginning to think that if I know what's good for me I'll stay away from you" she bit back icily. Darcy winced. "Why did you even bother dragging me over here if you won't explain?" he shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "Damnit Fitzwilliam" she sighed resignedly, "for a minute there, I thought we were getting somewhere."

She turned and walked away from one of the most confusing encounters of her life.

Darcy was left in turmoil. He knew he had handled that badly, dreadfully. He had let his emotions run away with him. He couldn't help it. Seeing her standing beside that… that fiend just sparked a fury in him. He had let his anger control him. How could he not after what Wickham had done to his family? No. he thought determinedly. Elizabeth was not his problem; He let her walk away.

Lizzy returned to her group to find only Lydia, Kitty and George Wickham remained.

"So what was that all about?" Lydia demanded.

"oh nothing" Lizzy brushed her sister off easily. Lydia didn't care enough to pursue the topic. Wickham, on the other hand kept his eyes on Lizzy.

"Lydia" he said and she jumped to attention "could you and Kitty grab me some bottle water? I'm parched" a combination of batted eyelids and a smooth British accent had the two girls wrapped around his little finger.

As soon as they left he turned back to Lizzy who was eyeing him carefully.

"Are you okay?" he enquired "Darcy was a little rough with you there" she simply nodded. "Do you know him well?" he tried again.

"Not really" she said cautiously.

"Oh wow" he replied "I just assumed considering…" he gestured in the direction Darcy had pulled her away. She grimaced. "Well" he said easily "I guess he has no problem treating people he doesn't know like dirt either"

That caught her attention, she arched her eyebrow questioningly. It was all the encouragement Wickham needed.

"Well let's just say I know, first hand, that that guys will walk all over you, ruin your life, even if you've been friends since you were toddlers"

Lizzy's eyes widened.

"What do you me-" she began.

"Here you go Georgie!" Lydia burst in, pushing herself between Wickham and Lizzy who had somehow moved very close to each other. Lizzy backed up a few paces, burning with curiosity.

"So Georgie" Lydia began in a totally false, girly voice, twirling her hair about her finger "our friend Philip is throwing a house party tomorrow night, you and 'The Regimentals' should totally come"

"Oh do come!" kitty cooed, echoing Lydia as usual.

Lizzy heard Wickham agreeing enthusiastically and getting the address off her sisters. She initially hadn't planned on going to the party but now that Wickham was going… perhaps it would be her chance to discover what was between him and Darcy.

Making eye contact with George, she nodded. He grinned widely and she turned to leave. Darcy's warning was ringing in her ears but she determinedly pushed it aside.

**A.N – Sooooo what do you think? I'm going to be honest her; I don't like the last two chapters; this is the part of P&P that no one likes! But it must be done. I hope my own displeasure doesn't come across in my writing too much. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"hmmph" Jane sighed.

"HMMPH" Louder this time.

She flopped over on Lizzy's bed and punched the pillow.

"Hmmph"

"JANE!" Lizzy finally cried "get over it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jane replied, miffed. Lizzy rolled her eyes and continued carefully applying mascara.

"Janie" Lizzy spoke as if to a child "he's gone out of town for the weekend, he's not dead."

"I know that" she mumbled "it's just…"

"it's just you said that you would go to Philips party tonight but now you know that Charlie wont be there and Philip has a crush on you and you would much rather stay at home eating Ben and Jerrys and texting a boy who might I add is not even your boyfriend yet" Lizzy finished all in one breath.

Jane nodded eagerly.

"No" Lizzy replied. Jane flopped back onto the bed "Come on Jane!" Lizzy cried, exasperated "you know that I'm going to need your help to keep Lydia and Kitty in check"

"you mean distracted while you pump that Wickham guy" Jane retorted.

Lizzy's mouth dropped.

"JANE! I... you … wha" she spluttered.

"For information, pump him for information" Jane finished sweetly. She received a pillow to the face. "But seriously Lizzy" Jane continued "don't you think you should take Will's warning more …seriously?"

Lizzy squirmed uncomfortably.

"He didn't give me a real warning Jane! Or tell me anything really. All I got was 'He's a bad egg Elizabeth'" Jane snorted at Lizzy's attempt at a British accent. "What am I supposed to do with that?" she continued "it's not like he has given me any reason to trust him, and who does he think he is just ordering me around like that? I'm going to give George the benefit of the doubt."

"Lizzy I know you better than you know yourself" Jane replied softly "You're affected by Will, just admit it, but he's frustrating you so you're turning to someone that Will told you not to trust to find out more. Perhaps even to spite him a little" She added the last bit almost inaudibly.

When Lizzy did not respond, Jane knew her point had hit home and she left to quickly get ready for the party.

As the Bennet girls walked up to the front door of the house party, they could almost feel the ground beneath them pulsing with the beat of the music.

The door was flung open by a clearly drunk Philip who on seeing who had arrived whooped and yelled

"Benneeeeeeeets! Awwww yeah!" The Bennet girls were popular, the eldest two for all the right reasons, the younger two (twins) - for all the wrong ones. Mary, it seemed went unnoticed.

Philip stepped aside to let the girls pass in mock chivalry, shooting an odd look at Colin you had tagged along. Lizzy narrowed her eyes as she noticed Philip's gaze follow Jane's rear down the hall.

The kitchen and living room were open plan it was packed, people were strewn everywhere. Lydia was already under some Jock's arm and Lizzy had to wonder if the guy was a aware that that girl hanging off him was a sixteen year old. He probably didn't care.

Having successfully lost Colin, Lizzy discreetly scanned the faces in the room while taking a sip from her cup.

"Looking for someone?" she jumped as a smooth voice spoke close to hear ear. Turning she found George Wickham smiling down at her.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a knock from behind pushed her into the boy's chest. His arms wrapped around her to catch her and their eyes met.

Lizzy only had one thought – how cliché. She cringed and extricated herself, blushing as she noticed her beer spilled all over his shirt.

"I am so sorry!" she began but he silenced her with and easy wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it" he laughed "it wasn't your fault. This place is mad!"

She nodded, surprised but thankful at how gracious he was being about her possibly ruining his clothes, and making him stay in a beer sodden shirt all night.

"Do you want to get some air?" he questioned. She smiled in response and followed him outside.

There were several others milling about outside and George led her to a garden bench at the bottom of the garden, the music could still be heard, just slightly less painfully.

As they sat she was hit by an uncomfortable wave of de ja vu. This wasn't the first time she had sat on a garden bench with a British boy.

Pushing that unbidden thought from her mind Lizzy gave her full attention to George who was enthusing about the music at the party.

"You must really love music" Lizzy interjected "to leave your country to pursue a career in it, assuming that is what you're doing"

"You've got it in one" he smiled "although I'll admit music was not always what I wanted to do"

"Really?"

"Nope" smacking his lips as he said it "I mean I've always been passionate about music, but I initially wanted to do go into business," her eyes shot up "Yes" he continued "I was actually got a place in Cambridge economics"

"Wow" Lizzy replied, genuinely impressed "that's really impressive. I would love to attend Cambridge – I've actually applied for a scholarship" she told him, surprising herself even. That's something no one except her father and Aunt and Uncle were aware of. There was something about this guy, he was so easy to talk to.

"That's great!" he enthused. She nodded modestly and assured him that she probably wouldn't be accepted before swiftly turning the conversation back to him.

"So what changed?" she questioned "why didn't you go?"

"well" he gave her a sidelong glance "how close are you with Will Darcy?" this question, seemingly out of the blue, floored her.

"I … um.. well not very…." She mumbled

"I have known him all my life" he stated. Where was he going with this? "You asked the reason I didn't attend college, he's is the reason."

Her eye were like saucers, he took a deep breath and began.

"Darcy's father, you've probably heard was the owner of a very successful, extremely successful multi-million pound company. He was a really great man" Lizzy's stomach dropped, was? Did Darcy's father die? "Well he always said that he could never have been half a successful without the help of one man" George smiled "my father. My father was Mr Darcy Sr. driver for more years than I could count. They became best friends; Mr Darcy would consult my father on everything. Through that connection I too got to know Old Darcy, we really hit it off me and him. Me and Will were thrown together from a young age, we did everything together. We were like brothers, so much so that when the time came, Mr Darcy paid for me to attend Eton alongside Will. As a fair humble man, my father refused to accept a salary as lucrative as Mr Darcy offered, but he couldn't turn down the opportunity for me to get such an education. I was in my element in Eton. I loved school, I loved to learn, I was a straight A student. Seeing the work I was putting in Mr Darcy told me that if I put in the work, and got the grades, he would pay for me to attend Cambridge"

"That's incredibly generous"

"It was" he agreed "but for some reason, it always really bothered Will. As we grew older, we grew apart. It was common knowledge in school that I was a charity case" his voice was rueful "but it didn't bother the other in our class. They saw the work I put in and knew I deserved my place. Will on the other hand, distanced himself from me. He looked down on me, sneered at the fact that I wasn't wealthy, put me down in front of others. A part of me thinks he may have been jealous too." He paused as if struggling with what he was about to say next "he had a rather strained relationship with his father. In fact it's possible, probable that his father just liked me better" Lizzy's eyebrows shot up, unnoticed by George. That is a pretty big thing to say "that really bothered Will" he continued "understandably. As well as that, as smart as Will was, I was always top of the class, he could never quite catch me." There was a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"Then two years ago, just before we began our final year of secondary school, the tragedy happened" he sighed "Both of Will's parents were killed in a horrific car accident" Lizzy gasped.

"Oh my God" she whispered. Poor Darcy.

"I know" he agreed "it was… it was awful. We continued school, as we had to but Will's grades took a serious nose dive. He was in a really bad place, he got caught up with some really bad people, involved in drugs… thank God his little sister never found out." He trailed off "anyway as the year progressed it came to light that we both wanted the same course, Economics in Cambridge. He was after all the Heir to his father's business. However, when it came down to it, I got a place, Will didn't." his eyes darkened.

"He was furious. He refused to give me the money Old Darcy had promised for my tuition. Without that, I couldn't attend Cambridge"

"but surely" Lizzy interrupted him "surely there is support systems in place, scholarships, I mean you're obviously very smart" He smiled.

"Yes, and that's what I started to look into. Until one day I got an email from the university. They had withdrawn my offer on the grounds of my involvement in illegal activities, specifically selling illegal substances in my school." Lizzy gasped "Yeah" he continued, sighing heavily "and to top it all off they told me my place had been offered to someone else…"

"Darcy" Lizzy breathed. He nodded.

"He had contacted the Uni, told them all these lies about me and then slipped nicely into place in my spot. He has just completed his first year in Cambridge and is obviously just popping over here for a nice holiday. I on the other hand, have not got two pence to rub together having spent to last of it on a plane ticket. Let's hope America welcomes another rock band" he finished bitterly.

"But how is this possible? If his grade had fallen, how could he just get in?"

"Ha" he laughed without humour "last I heard there was a new wing in the Cambridge library in the Darcy name" she gulped this was so much to process.

George sighed heavily and looked into her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. I've probably turned this into the worst party ever" she shook her head "it's just I saw him with you and he seems to have taken an interest in you" Lizzy reddened and looked down. He took her hand gently and she lifted her eyes to meet his "you seem really nice. Don't let him fool you" he said softly.

When she didn't respond he stood up, "I'll leave you to your thoughts" bending he kissed her softly on the cheek, surprising her, and walked away.

Lizzy touched where he had kissed, she was in a daze. She put her head down on her knees in an attempt to stop her head from spinning.

How could Darcy be so cruel? But then again, he had lost both his parents. Lizzy couldn't even begin to understand the pain he must be feeling.

It really disconcerted her that both boys had warned her away from the other. Granted she had known Darcy a little longer but he hadn't given her any reason to abide his warning. George on the other hand… well he had many reasons.

She needed to talk to Jane. Honestly though, she already knew who to believe. She had seen the pain in George's eyes, and besides, she knew better than anyone how moody Darcy could be…

**A.N *Gulps***


End file.
